User blog:Radical Mandos/Fanon's Bizarre Adventure: Standing Strong! Chapter 3 2/4: The Real Fighting Begins!
As our exhausted party... of two accompanied by the rest of the Party (the exhausted being Rad and Warpy) made their final approach to a town, they were finally releived that they could get something to eat... though everyone else had other plans 'Oh god this has been a long time coming' Warpy heaved out of her lungs while waiting at the seat of a noodle bar that just so happened to be where they were going. Rad definitely wanted to say the same thing as he sat, but even he could not get anything out of his lungs 'Yeah, that's cool and all, BU-' 'But weren't you going to look for my acquaintances to save the world or some shit?' Riolu interjected Masta '... So you're saying I shouldn't stop to take a bite?' Warpy stammered while keeping the fire in her eyes bright so as Riolu wouldn't bring up logic... Didn't stop Rad though 'Well, he is right, we came all this way for a reason, why stop here?'. Rad had not actually recovered but was instead talking through his Monstercat stand '... I need food, and it would seem so do you' Warpy countered using her own logic. It almost seemed this would go on, but as it was about to get into full swing, the guy who was running the stand showed up 'Oh shit, Riolu, what are you not doing in your zone?' the one behind the counter said in a surprised tone 'Well, I'm not doing it anymore, you are taking these guys the rest of the way to our hangout Quaunt' as Riolu said this, he took his full sized train right the hell out of there to where all the others could only assume was his "Zone" 'Sweet, looks like we don't have to find this guy now' Rad spoke through his Stand, though he was already in the menu ordering 'alright, seeing as how none of you are going to win against my Stand on your own, Imma let you pick 2 of your group to fight me' Quaunt said all matter of factly, Warpy would complain, but she was too busy ordering, so Masta took up the argument being the only one who wanted to make their job harder 'You think you can step to two of us at the same time!' Masta shouted, so loud indeed, Saik or Shadow would have had to kill him to interrupt him 'Yeah, I do, as my Stand isn't as weak as a normal one objectively... Didn't Rad tell you of our leader's ability?' Quaunt's voice, starting out matter of factly changing into a more quizzical tone 'Can you tell 'em, I'm busy' Monstercat jazzed out while Rad ate his noodle's along with Warpy Quaunt cleared his throat before explaining 'Alright, so his Stand basically gives you a terribly difficult challenge, but if you live afterwards, your Stand will be empowered, that's what my Stand went through. Riolu got the same treatment as well, but from what I heard, you beat him pretty quickly, which is why the descendant of the Joestar bloodline will not fight me, as Riolu himself could easily defeat me due to my style. So, keeping in mind I am a long range Stand user, who are you gonna pick?' Quaunt finally finished Masta on a run of not being interrupted, decided to keep the die rolling 'Alright then, I'm also a long range and Shadow isn't very ranged, so it's me and Saik' Saik nodding as she was just itching to actually threaten someone's life 'got it!' Quaunt sighed as he brought up two more bowls of noodles for the two eating, then rushed out of his booth to the other side of the street and stood there, waiting. Masta being one to never wait rushed him down 'Disco Inferno!' he shouted as he summoned his Stand and blasted a massive beam of light. As it dissipated, Quaunt was no longer there and a burn appeared on the wall behind him. 'Oh shit, did I just ki-' as his run wasn't going to last, he was just able to miss a massive beam that was aimed right at him From down the street a ways, Quaunt stood there with a cocky smile on his face and a massive robotic skull dissipated 'you'll have to try better than that'. now it was a duel of Masta and Quaunt, both shooting beams at each other. While distracted, Masta didn't notice the bones about to form underneath him, luckily, Saik did As the bones were about to materialize and do some sort of damage to Masta, Saik lifted him up and jumped in time to avoid them. 'Jesus man, you gotta look out for every angle' though they only now noticed that they were hurtling toward the wall to their left 'I got this one!' Masta shouted as he already saw similar bones forming on the walls, he sent out Disco Inferno and pushed off the wall before being anywhere near the wall and before the bones formed fully and did some sort of damage to Disco Inferno During all of this, Shadow and Warpy decided to try and get some info out of Rad, saying simultaneously 'So what exactly is his Stand?' Still speaking through Monstercat, Rad explained 'It's that big boned skeleton in a hoody behind him... I think it might be a reference that couldn't be left out, but anyway, that thing is very powerful, but very limited. You see, he can only use a few of those powers at a time, maybe two' Warpy decided to pipe up a bit and ask 'So what powers does he have? I think I saw teleportation, telekinesis and giant cannons, and those bones, are there anymore?' 'No, I don't think so' Back in the fight, Masta and Saik exchanged a look, and immediately had a plan... Well, one of them did, Saik simply knew what Masta was about to do as he had the loo in his face that said nothng but 'I'm gonna show off'. At that, he made the light coming from Disco Inferno increased and spread everywhere. It was no longer burning light, but it could blind anyone who looked directly at it. Quaunt was slightly hindered, but kept using his bones and telekinesis to attack the two even without seeing them. Going on for about a minute, the light began to fade, as Quaunt saw Saik and Masta, he realized they were posing, Masta with his arms in the air, and Saik with her hands on her hips and chest stuck out 'Okay, so are you both just messing with me, or did I just lose?' the second he said this, Saik revealed her Stand Ievan Polka, with it's arms and legs coiled around Quaunt with a high amount of blades in many of his vital regions 'Both' Saik triumphantly stated as she didn't even give up the pose, though she retreated her Stand and stood up after a few seconds to make sure Quaunt knew he was finished 'Well, you win, now come on, your friends are done and you've a long way to go so we may as well head off now' though Radical wasn't quite full, but both he and Warpy finally got up '... It isn't going to take a two hour walk this time will it?' Warpy heaved out of her lungs dreading the fact that he may take more time than Rad and Riolu's walk 'Oh no, it'll take a few minutes, now come on, we've gotta get going, Derp isn't going to kill himself... I think... nah, that'd be no fun' Quaunt closed the conversation with as they all walked off deeper into the town they had just gotten to Category:Blog posts